


Bashful Adoration

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: “Markus! I didn’t mean to-"Markus shushed him gently, palm lying fully against the side of Simon's face, fingers ghosting over his jawline. Bright blue eyes flickered to the smile on Markus' lips, lingering there for much longer than what would be considered appropriate between just friends.It was a good thing Simon was much more than just a friend.Inspired by this gorgeous artwork by @umikochannart on tumblr.





	Bashful Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Diving deep into the ship that no one in the fandom can decide a proper name for. Absolutely love these two, and once I saw [this gorgeous artwork by @umikochannart on tumblr](http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/176164618022/freckles-everything-else-also-can-we-talk-about), I just had to write the scene out. Please check out her amazing work, you wont be disappointed!
> 
> Enjoy these two lovelies loving on each other!

As strange as it may have sounded to others, Markus still had moments of amazement over his own body. 

The mirror reflected his visage back at him with utmost clarity, the florescent lighting playing off the dark spattering of freckles across his face, their presence more pronounced, even against his caramel skin. Markus studied his features a bit closer, his eyes catching his own gaze staring back at him through one sky blue and one peridot green eye, each curiously tracing down the length of his nose and over the plush curve of his lips, across the strong curve of his jaw and down his strong neck. 

Curiosity not yet sated, he continued his gaze further, fingers sliding briefly against the bottom hem of his shirt before lifting it high, revealing even more dark, freckled skin. He reached up and pressed at his abdomen, fingers touching against soft, synthetic epidermis, a perfect recreation to that of human's skin. His chassis beneath was smooth and pearlescent in color, flat plates where muscle would be, and yet he could feel the bumps of simulated muscle as if it were really, truly, there beneath his fingertips. 

He removed his shirt completely, eyes now lingering in places he had been shot during one of his people's peaceful protests. His left shoulder, his right hip, a gaze just above the bend of his elbow; there were other places, too, that should have bore the marks of his plights, but didn’t. His framework held marks and scratches, sure, but there was nothing about his outward, humanly appearance that would show it. No scarring, no blemishes to be had, save for the ones he was created with. The never-ending expanse of freckles along his shoulders and torso sat in thicker clusters, and the sparse spattering along his abdomen and the jut of his hips left room to believe they continued on every part of his being. 

Markus trailed his hand up and over the board of his abs, palm grazing over a dark nipple on its way to his shoulder. The brief contact sent a light spark through his system, both foreign and welcomed. 

“Markus, I-" 

He turned his head away from the mirror, mismatched eyes focusing on his sudden guest. Blue eyes, wide and ever-kind, were looking at him with mild shock. The lightest dusting of blue graced pale cheeks, a charming look that Markus never failed to enjoy on the blond man. 

“Simon,” he greeted warmly as his hands fell to his sides, smiling when Simon sucked in a short, unnecessary breath. His eyes darted away a moment as he stood awkwardly by the door, unsure if his presence was welcomed at that moment, considering the state of dress Markus was in. 

Simon was always welcomed. 

“The others…they wanted to give their reports,” he spoke, eyes gazing up from beneath long lashes. 

“I must have lost track of time,” Markus mused, stepping away from the mirror and toward the desk that sat in the corner. He had a few extra sets of clothes there, a temporary space for meager belongings as his people strived for the home stretch. He picked up one of the shirts, fully aware of the lingering stare on his bare back. He wondered briefly what Simon thought of his physical form, if there was a quality that stood out amongst others in Simon’s eyes. 

“You can come in, Simon,” he spoke out, startling the blond into looking away once more. 

“I should get back,” he argued lightly, his words sounding hesitant as he spoke them. “Besides, I don’t want to intrude-" 

“Nonsense,” Markus countered, turning to pin Simon with an intense look. “You’re not intruding, never on me. I insist.” 

Simon seemed to mull it over for a moment, ultimately entering the room fully and closing the door behind him in a slow manner until the dull, metallic _thud_ sounded. Markus smiled yet again, earning a small one back, and resumed dressing. The shirt fit comfortably over his upper body, just on the side of snug over his chest, but not restricting. He pulled on a coat over it, the long length of it fluttering at his legs as he turned back to Simon fully. 

He was apparently distracted, his gaze having moved to the floor and hands clasped before him as if he were in stand-by. His LED, a remnant of his suppression he had yet to part with, flickered yellow at his temple as he processed whatever was eating away at his inner thoughts. 

He took that moment to study Simon with an inquisitive gaze, eyes picking out everything he liked about the android's physical appearance. He had a slightly longer face, his jaw seemingly more set with how pronounced it was, but everything about Simon screamed soft. His eyes, so incredibly blue, were kind and caring, and his sweet smile could light up the room, even in the dimmest setting. He was broad shouldered and strong, and his hands were always gentle when Markus had the opportunity to hold them. 

What drew him in most, however, was the way Simon openly expressed himself to Markus, no matter what he was feeling. He took solace in knowing that Simon had become so comfortable with him to let even his embarrassment show clearly. It was a testament to the relationship they had with one another, one that had started out as careful friends, then quickly blossomed into something so much more than either one of them could have anticipated 

With careful, quiet steps, Markus approached the one he had been not-so-secretly admiring, not at all surprised that, when he stood before him, Simon made no acknowledgement of his presence. Markus reached up then, hand gentle as he smoothed his fingers across a pale cheek. The reaction was instant, though Markus had been anticipating his movement. He caught Simon's wrist as he made to lash out at the unexpected touch to his face, wide eyes looking up in bewilderment before falling nearly half-mast in embarrassment. 

“Markus! I didn’t mean to-" 

Markus shushed him gently, palm lying fully against the side of Simon's face, fingers ghosting over his jawline. Bright blue eyes flickered to the smile on Markus' lips, lingering there for much longer than what would be considered appropriate between just friends. 

It was a good thing Simon was much more than just a friend. 

He leaned in, nose rubbing against Simon's as his parted lips just barely brushed against the blond's own, a gentle coaxing on his part to play along. Simon answered beautifully by parting his own lips with a soft gasp, the close, intimate proximity staining his cheeks a darker hue than before. Markus could feel the corner of his mouth quirk ever so slightly at the reaction, his thumb rubbing over pale, blue-tinged skin before settling against his chin and pressing downward. He was rewarded with a full-body tremble, Simon's mouth dropping open just a bit further as he quivered in Markus' hold, fingers of his caught hand flexing in mid-air. 

As if testing the waters, Markus closed the gap between them with the softest touch of mouths, lips pressing in a barely-there caress that had Simon following as he pulled away. Simon licked at his bottom lip, chasing the tingling sensation left on the sensitive area, and was met with the teasing press of Markus' tongue against his. It was a decadent sensation, one that had the blond letting loose a needy keen against dark, plush lips. 

Markus heeded the call and finally, _finally_ kissed Simon properly, lips sealing together as tongues slid together between them in a slick tangle. It was slow and sensual, Markus basking in the feel of Simon's need through the simple touch. The blond trembled against him, instinct wanting him to press harder, to take what he so desperately wanted without much thought. 

But Markus was in control of this encounter. He controlled their steady pace, the slow glide of wet lips and teasing licks all but unravelling Simon where he stood. His knees threatened to buckle at the quiet smack of their mouths parting, and the moan he let loose as Markus leaned in again was answered with a quiet hum of approval, the unspoken praise setting his thirium pump aflutter. 

After another parting of lips and careful reclaiming thereof, Markus shifted his focus somewhat, teeth just grazing a soft, pouty pink lip. Simon shuddered in his hold, so he did it again, this time adding gentle, nipping pressure as he nibbled along it, soothing any pinprick aches with the slide of his devilish tongue. Simon all but leaned further into Markus, chasing the sensation with another eager noise, beautiful to Markus's ears. 

He pulled away slowly from Simon's mouth, teeth and lips wrapped around the pouty lip he'd lightly abused and pulling at it until it slid from his grasp and bounced back into place. His tongue chased it, soothing once more and sliding against Simon's one last time. 

Markus pulled away a bit further, still impossibly close, with noses still touching and breaths meant to cool any heated biocomponents within pushing between their lightly panting mouths. Simon was flushed, or quite similar to what a flush would be on a human, his cheeks a deepened blue color and spreading across the bridge of his nose and just barely atop his ears. It was incredibly endearing, and Markus felt his thirium-laced heart swell with affection. 

“How was it?” he asked, voice a deep rumble that had yet another shiver of feeling spark through Simon. Hazy blue eyes gazed into his own, slowly clearing as the moment turned more surreal than heated. 

In a matter of just moments, Markus watched Simon's complexion darken further, eyes widening as a wave of bashfulness overcame the blond at such an intense moment. Simon was able to recall the sounds he had made, so needy and almost desperate, and so incredibly embarrassing. He ducked his blushing face into his hands and leaned into his boyfriend in dismay. 

“Markus...” 

The leader of Jericho gave a rather large grin as he wrapped his arms around his lover, cradling him against his body as the poor blond sagged into him, mortified and bashful. Simon hated seeming so wanton, thinking it was off-putting and demeaning to his character. Markus, however, prided himself in the fact that he could make Simon feel so good that he would call out for more without needing to say a word. He was encouraged off those sounds, thrived off making Simon an incoherent mess from just kisses alone. 

He could only imagine what Simon would be like once he had the man underneath him. What would he sound like with Markus’ hands all over smooth, pale skin? Would he cry out and beg for more as Markus trailed his lips and teeth and tongue across every expanse of synthetic flesh and muscle? 

The thought alone had the lightest tinge of blue revealing itself across Markus' face, the color just barely hiding the smattering freckles there. 

“Hey,” he murmured gently, coaxing Simon with gentle hands against his face to look up at him. There was still a blush present, but it seemed most of his embarrassment had passed. Markus smiled, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to mused blond hair. “You're good.” 

“Y-you, too,” Simon stuttered, closing his eyes briefly to get himself under control. His captured hand shifted between darker fingers, Markus releasing his wrist without hesitation as Simon's palm came to rest against his. Simultaneously, their skins dispersed to reveal the white, plastic plating beneath, two sets of eyes closing as their connection was established and a wave of calming adoration and love passed between them. 

When Markus opened his eyes again, Simon was looking at him with that surreal smile of his. 

“We better go,” he said, “before they try coming for us.” 

“Lead the way,” Markus urged, his hand tightening briefly against Simon's own, a promise and a declaration of his devotion. Simon squeezed back eagerly before pulling Markus along, hands still clasped together as they met with the other members of Jericho.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! And, seriously, go check out @umikochannart on tumblr for some gorgeous, buff boys!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
